Arcana Legacy
by PBComplexion
Summary: A new Guild was formed during the 7 year time skip and they stayed hidden the entire time. A request brings them out to the spotlight. However being only heard as rumours of a Myth, how much will can impact the world? A lot. Because although small in numbers, they're strong. Rated T for precaution. OCxEve OCxWendy and many more (Pairings not set yet)
1. Arcana Legacy, The Myth

**Alright, this is my first Fairy Tail Fic and my third released story. Hope you guys enjoy it and stay tuned for more and the little important note at the end go the chapter.**

**Sigh I normal don't post chapters this short so hopefully it'll get longer later.**

**EDIT: Forgot to put disclaimer lol *smacks myself* XD Cleaned up some typos.**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own anything but my own OCs.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Arcana Legacy, The Myth**

**Normal POV**

Multiple bodies lay sprawled across the floor of an abandon building they were using as their base. Amongst them were two girls. They looked similar with raven hair and soft pink eyes but they dressed differently. The one with knee length hair was wearing a long sleeveless purple hoodie that end at her mid thighs, long black tights, pair of white boots and black fingerless gloves. Her light green guild mark was on her right arm. **(like Wendy's)** The other has chest length hair that formed into soft curls towards the ends. She was wearing a white sleeveless collared blouse with a light purple ribbon around her collar, a short red fold skirt, above knee length black socks and white boots like her twin. Her guild mark was light purple at the back of her left hand. A battered man by their feet coughed in pain.

"A-An entire group…annihilated. J-Just w-who are you two." They tilted their heads to him.

"Isn't it obvious? We're mages like you."

"That's right. Only we do things quietly and quickly." His eyes trailed to their guild marks.

"A crowned heart…" His eyes sparked recognition, "Weren't you guys just a myth?" They shrugged and the one with knee length hair smirked as the guy fell unconscious.

_PING!_

They brought their fingers to the side of their heads.

_'Louise? What's up?'_

_'Are you two done with your mission? Master's calling everyone to gather at the Guild as soon as possible.'_

_'We just finished. We should be back in a few days.' _A yawn.

_'Alright. He says to take your time, it's nothing that needs to be rushed. I'll be out in the meantime.'_

_'Don't forget to sleep.' _The person at the other end sighed.

_'I'll try to remember.'_

_'We'll see you in a few days.'_

_'Till then.'_

_'Bye~'_

The mind link ended and they turned to each other in question but they were both clueless. The shrugged it off and went back to town to collect their reward of 500,000Jenny. Soon afterwards, word of the incident started to spread in the area. On how two teenage girls took down an entire notorious renegade bandit troupe whose been terrorising nearby towns. It didn't bother them but they sometimes they felt people exaggerate things too much. After all, this was supposed to be a norm for anyone in any Guild. Get a request, clear it, beat up the target if necessary and get the reward. Anyone who couldn't do this, were either too arrogant with all bark and no bite or plain weak. With their reward in hand, they left the town. Along the way, they couldn't help but notice the dead trees and plants. There were too many in an area to be normal while the area around them were still fine and dandy. Normally they would have looked into it but this time, they were called to gather. They quickly paced onwards while keeping this phenomena at the back of their minds.

* * *

**Yuveria's POV**

CRUNCH.

CRUNCH.

SNAP.

We trailed through the familiar forest that we knew at the back of my head with ease. Taking seemingly random turns at certain areas, we easily reached a big building at the centre of the forest. I guess I should mention it's because we have methods of redirecting unwanted people. It's part of how we managed to keep a low profile. After all we are, as they call us, a Myth. I entered the guild I haven't seen in a good long month.

"We're back." I spoke in a partly monotone manner like I always do while my sister's was more cheery.

"Welcome back, Yu, Aki. How did it go?" The owner of the voice sat against the bar table on one of its stools. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans, dark brown shoes, a white collared long sleeved dress shirt with a red tie loosely tied around it and a dark blue V-neck vest. His hidden storm grey guild mark was placed over his heart. His bright yellow eyes stared at us.

"Easy." I replied. He chuckled, causing his soft chin-length grey hair to shift and his mid length fringe to brush over his eyes.

"Blunt as ever." I took a glance around the empty mess hall. "The others are out on missions." I nodded. So that means it's just the three of us now. I slouched onto the bar table he was at causing my knee-length black hair to dangle to the sides. I relaxed and closed my soft pink eyes.

"So what have you been doing Zayne?" He hummed.

"The usual."

"More boring Guild Master paperwork?" He nodded.

"I glad I don't have much to fill in but it gets lonely and boring staying here the whole time." Ho~?

"Then should we destroy some towns?"

"ANYTHING BUT THAT! Just hearing about the damages Fairy Tail made in the past was enough to give any Guild Master nightmares!" He exclaimed at the blatant statement.

"I was joking." He sighed and muttered.

"I really hope you are. It's not convincing when you it with such a straight face." Aki chimed from the side.

"If you're that bored, why not go for a walk outside? We're not _that _far from a town."

"But I can't just leave the Guild empty."

"It'll be fine. We have Dio's Territory Magic in place and no one else's have reached here before." I looked at him staring off in thought.

"If you're _that _worried then leave a sign for the rest to know." I saw him frown in more needless worry. With a sigh, I stood up and activated my Magic. Thin thread-like wires surrounded him and I tugged him towards the entrance of the Guild.

"H-Hey wait a moment! You can't just drag me out of the Guild?!"

"I already am. Besides, you're just going to continue mopping until you do." I felt his body slacken behind me.

"Do I even have a say in this?"

"Nope."

"You do realise I'm older than you _and _your Guild Master right?"

"Of course I do but you know I'm doing you a favour so just accept it. Sometimes you just need a push in the right direction. That's what we're here for."

"I can't believe I'm being lectured by a 16 year old."

"_I _can't believe I have to do this to a 23 year old." Silence...

"Fine fine, you win. I'll walk by myself." I freed him from my wires and he caught up beside me, "Sometimes it's hard to see you as a kid you know? Kids should be running around, having fun or least smile a lot. You're the total opposite of Aki." I thought about it for awhile.

"I couldn't be bothered." He laughed.

"Typical." Aki chuckled.

"That's Sis for you."

* * *

**Normal POV**

The three mages walked around the bustling town, Tsuano. This town wasn't anything flashy like Balsam Village but it had it's fair share of restaurant, cafes, goods, produce and the like. They strolled the streets, watched a street performance and ended up buying some groceries to stock up on. Time went by pretty quickly and they decided to return back to the Guild before the sun disappeared. The Whispering Forest was only about a half an hour walk away from Tsuano and the trio took the same turns Yu, Yuveria did earlier on. They arrived to hear lively chatter within the Guild.

"I'm telling you, you should have seen the look on their faces! I bet they were pissing in their pants."

"At least your's was fun. Sai and I ended up looking for an old man who apparently gets lost all the time. We found him in the next village. I not even sure how he got there."

"Pleeease you call that fun? Mine were practically begging for mercy by the time I knocked one of them out cold. They were screaming like little girls." Zayne stepped towards them with Yuveria and Neaki trailing not far behind.

"Drew, Mona did you go overboard again?"

"Yo Master!" They both flashed a thumbs up with a glint, "No mercy for the enemy." Zayne shrugged his shoulders with a knowing smile. Drew Iivoryl, a 21 year old male that uses Celestial and Enhancement Magic. His dull green hair was loosely tied together with a thin white strap into a low thin ponytail that reach his shoulder blades. His yellow eyes shone beneath his fringe that hung just above his lashes. He wore an almost black but blue long sleeved overcoat with lighter blue outlines that fitted him from waist up due to the small belt buckles at the front. From waist down though, the overcoat split into two sections towards the sides and back, leaving his cream straight pants dark brown shoes visible. His sleeves ended at his wrist, showing his bare hands. He didn't have a pouch for his keys because he kept them in separate hidden yet easily accessible areas in his overcoat. Needless to say, he wore his overcoat everywhere without fail. His guild mark is dark blue infront of his left pelvis.

The other one is Mona Le Blanc, a 17 year old female Snow Mage. Her chin length white hair that was longer towards the back framed her icy blue eyes. She wore a pale blue long sleeved turtle neck that hugged her body, a light brown leather belt with her daggers and holster strapped to it, dark brown slim jeans and a pair of fitting black ankle snow boots with cream colored fur around it's rim. Her guild mark is light blue at the back of her lower right waist.

"Master, welcome back. Where did you go?" The third one was Sai Houfred, a 20 year old male Void Dragon Slayer. Sai's one of the, slightly, buffer men in the Guild. He has dirty blonde hair that was held into a small, short ponytail at the back of his head but many sections of his hair managed to get loose and framed his face and head and has red eyes. He has a skin tight short sleeved black top, fitting fingerless black gloves that reached his elbows, a long red sash tied around his hips, light grey slightly above knee length shorts with a set of black tights protruding underneath them and a pair of white sneakers with red designs on it. His guild mark is yellow at the right side of his neck. Part of it is covered by his top.

The fourth being his earlier job partner, Alestyr Benedict. He is a 19 year old Air Mage with short, sleeked dark purple hair and piercing steel grey eyes. His fringe only started from the middle towards the right. Though it was past his eye level, it still managed to not block his vision as it brushed to hang at the edge of his eyes. **(AN: Like Kuuro's hair from Haikyuu)** He was wearing an open sleeveless light grey vest and a somewhat baggy dark purple pants that gathered at his knees and hips. He didn't wear shoes. Instead, he bandaged the middle section of his foot and his calfs leaving his toes and heels exposed. His wrists were wrapped with them as well. His guild mark isred and on the inside of his left lower arm. Yuveria replied instead.

"To town. He was bored so I took him out." The said person rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

"More like dragged." Neaki huffed beside him.

"You feel better, admit it."

"Yes yes I do, thank you Yu, Aki." He patted the young girls' head. "Now then, the rest sure are taking their time aren't they. Who's on kitchen duty tonight?" The doors slammed opened to show five silhouettes. One with an elbow-length blonde hime haircut and green eyes stepped forward.

"I believe it's my turn." Sedna Croix, a 17 year old female Paper Mage. She wore a short light pink kimono with a thin, tight dark green sash around her waist and the sleeves reached her palms. The kimono ended above her knees and she wore a pair of mid calf white socks and flats with a thin platform layer attached to it. Light Pink flower ornaments were clipped onto the side of her head. Her dark green guild mark is on the outside of her upper right thigh. The other four entered the Guild with her.

"We're back at last."

"I've missed this lonely place."

"Feels like it's been ages since I last saw everybody here." While the fourth one mumbled something about being tired. They smiled at every one of them, the Arcana Legacy were finally together again. Zayne greeted them with a dazzling warm smile.

"Sedna, Raze, Dio, Iona and Louise, welcome home."

* * *

**Hey guys, I'll be needing some OCs to form another guild to balance things out so I'd appreciate it if you'd submit your OCs to me via PM like this:**

**Name:  
Age/Gender:  
Magic: **- can have more than one but please state which is your main magic and NO mary sues! Max is two.**  
Hair: **- colour and length plus fringe.**  
Eyes:  
Appearance:  
Strength: **- Eg. Search and Destroy. Elimination. Offense. S Rank?**  
Weakness: **- Eg. Defense and Hostages.**  
Preferred Weapon: **- physical or weapons.**  
Affiliation: **- please suggest a guild name and guild mark design. I'll choose one from the choices you give me. You can also state that Eg. you're a childhood friend of an existing character including my OCs. etc.**  
Pairing: **- ehehehe I have my own pairs but you know you want to put something here~ Give first and second choice or just put none.  
**Background info:  
Fighting Style:  
Personality:  
Likes and Dislikes:**

**Well….I think that's it but feel free to add in what I've missed.**

**NOTE: I won't be able to continue far in this story without enough OCs to form the guild. So please spam away~~ DO NOT REVIEW YOUR OC! PM!**

**Don't forget to Review! :D**

**EDIT EDIT: Guys please, I need more OCs for a NEW, SEPARATE GUILD. NOT for the currently existing ones including Arcana Legacy. I'll accept those that are already sent but please READ THIS!**


	2. Return of The Missing Faries & Training

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I happened to already have this chapter before I release Chapter 1 so I decided to release early for you guys to maybe have more ideas for your OCs and to have a better grasp of my OCs. Just don't get used to this upload speed because I never upload this quickly lol sigh...**

**Okay I think some of you may have mistaken the '? POV' in the last chapter to be Neaki's but it's actually Yuveria's so I've edited that part. I've also added the colour and location of ****their guild marks. Here's an easy update for you guys:**

**Zayne Reiverfield - **Storm grey over his heart.**  
Yuveria Weiszerman- **Light green on her right arm** (like Wendy's)  
Neaki Weiszerman - **Light purple at the back of her left hand.**  
Mona Le Blanc - **Light blue at the back of her lower right waist.**  
Drew ****Iivoryl** - Dark blue infront of his left pelvis.**  
Sai Houfred- **Yellow at the right side of his neck. Part of it is covered by his top.**  
Sedna Croix - **Dark green on the outside of her upper right thigh.**  
Alestyr Benedict - **Red on the inside of his left lower arm.

**Thanks for the Favs, Follows and Reviews,  
** - Exleurnoe  
- Lord Zigzagquaza  
- scrawlx1012  
- Cocokitty2316  
- Shouta Izukai

**Reply to reviews,  
scrawlx1012 and Shouta Izukai - **Thanks, glad you like this. Sadly how fast this continues will depend on the OC submissions and my workload. :(

**Ezleurnoe -** LolI want to know, why do you find Neaki cute? She barely had any screen time previously and Yuveria and Zayne did the main talking. I don't think there was much to judge her by ._. Love your OC! XD

**I'm sorry if you this chapter choppy at areas because this was supposed to be two chapters. I've added more info at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OCs.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Return of The Missing Faries and Training.**

**Flashback**

**Zayne's POV**

"Sedna, Raze, Dio, Iona and Louise, welcome home."

"So, what's so important that we had to gather today?" Razen Oxford, a 20 year old male Fantasy Make Mage. His platinum blue hair was short but styled and his short fringe stayed clear of his brown eyes. He sported a black sleeveless fitting turtleneck with an unzipped violet hoodie jacket and white stripes. The collar of his turtleneck was long so it was folded downwards, giving it a thicker look while still covering half of his neck. His bottom half consisted of a regular blue slim cut pants and cream sneakers. His white guild mark is on the side of his right calf.

"Yeah that's right! It's not like you." Iona Darwin, a 18 year old female Binding and Rapture Mage. Her crimson hair fell to her shoulders and her fringe was pinned back at the top of her head with a simple black pin to keep it out of her blue eyes. She wore a black sleeveless collared vest that ended at her waist was zipped only at the bottom, showing her white tube top underneath it. Her brown whip was attached to the side of her faded blue jean shorts and she had a pair of white sandals with red straps that wrapped around her calf to the bottom of her knee in a criss-cross manner. She also has a pair of black sunglasses on her head. Her red guild mark was placed beneath her left collarbone. The orange head beside her yawned.

"It has to be important at least." Louise Vernier, a 16 year old male Archive Mage. Chin length bright orange hair with mid length fringe and deep calculative purple eyes. Faint signs of dark circles could be seen under his eyes. He wore a plain white T-shirt with a red bandanna tied around his neck, straight dark dull green pants, a brown belt with belt extensions that loop at sides, a pair of high cut red sneakers and wristbands. His pants ended and gathered above his sneakers, making his pant slightly puffed out towards. His guild mark is light brown on his right shoulder blade. I nodded in response.

"It is. I received a request to look for a group of people."

"Surely you don't need all of us for that. Yuveria, Alestyr and I would be more than enough." Dio Nevermore, a 23 year old Male Territory Mage with short brown hair and blue eyes. Out of all of us, he is the buffest but not by a long shot. It just means that his body is firmer than the rest of us. He's also a tone tanner than us. He has a pair of brown combat boots, short leather gloves with metal platings inside, long dark green sleeveless and collarless open outerwear with dull yellow rims that ended at his mid thigh over his cream shirt and black pants. His black guild mark is at the back of his neck.

"Fairy Tail." I paused, "We're going to look for the missing Fairy Tail members."

"...But it's been seven years since then. Shouldn't they be dead by now?"

"That's what I would think but they picked up on some minor magical spikes in the area they vanished in a couple of days ago. Though suggesting that they'll be back is a long shot, I believe we should at least lend a hand. A fairly new Guild like ours need to keep a friendly status with other Guilds. There can never be too many allies, right? For that reason, I'll be sending Yuveria out."

**Flashback End**

* * *

**Yuveria's POV**

Even though he said it like that, I highly doubt that anything will happen. I landed in front of my target location and dispersed my Magic. I left straight after dinner and used my thread magic to create light but sturdy wings to fly here as quickly as possible. I was supposed to meet them tomorrow but I wanted to arrive ahead of time to check on things. I had a small bag with me and my black hair my tied up into a high slim ponytail that reached my butt. I neatened my slightly messy left-sided fringe from the flight. I stood in front of the doors of the build with it's sign hung above it. Blue Pegasus. In contrast to ours, theirs was a blue horse with wings at the side while ours was a scarlet red fancy heart with a golden crown over it and no it is not a girly or unimpressive as it sounded like. I readied myself and entered the Guild.

There wasn't too many people in the mess hall for a Guild this size but for those who were there, their eyes turned to me. This was a new experience really. We rarely had direct confrontations with our clients like this. Even if we did, we'd do it in somewhere…more secluded…and alone.

"What's a kid doing here?"

"Hey, there's a mark on her shoulder. That mean's she's a Mage."

"A Mage? I've never seen that Mark before."

"Now now enough whispering, let the girl speak. What brings you here dearie?" The chubby bald guy with…lipstick in a…dress hushed them. Okaaaaay…...

"I'm here because of a client request."

"Request? Who's your client?" I re-read the sign off on the paper in my hands.

"Hibiki Laytis." He nodded and pointed me up the stairs.

"Go up to the third floor and turn left. His room is the second to the end. There are names on the doors so you won't get lost. I thanked him and with a small bow, I followed the instructions. I found the door with ease except, there were a few other names there too. Roommates I guess. I shrugged it off.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

There was no reply and I was tempted to knock again until it slowly opened. It opened to show a handsome man in his 20s with dark blonde hair and black eyes wearing a casual shirt and long pants. Well it _is _kind of late so I can understand his attire. His _ eyes widen as he looked at me and he flashed a smile.

"Why I wasn't expecting such a lovely visitor at this time of the night. Were you looking for one of us, or me?" I internally twitched. A playboy…great just what I needed. I held up the paper to his face._  
_

"I'm here for a client request from Hibiki Laytis." His eyes turned serious and he opened the door further.

"My apologies, I didn't know you'll be coming today. Please make yourself at home."

"It's okay. It's my fault for dropping in earlier than arranged. I heard the door close behind me and I sat on one of the sofas there. This was a very big and spacious room. It's almost like a suite. I heard footsteps coming from another direction.

"Hibiki who's-" The moment his eyes landed on me, I had a sudden sense of dejavu.

"You're looking absolutely radiant today I can't believe we've never met. Would you grace us with your name?" A cup of juice was pushed towards me and I turned to see a tan guy looking to the side.

"Take it, it's not like I got it specifically for you or anything."

"MEEEEN!" I snapped my head to the front to see a short man. "You're perfume is full of mystery, it's addictive." I sweat dropped. Three of them definitely have the looks, but too bad they're all playboys. The other one's perverted to top it off.

"Ren, Eve, Ichiya-sama, unfortunately, she's here on business regarding the request." I saw them thankfully back off and gain a more serious poise.

"I apologise for arriving ahead of time unannounced. I am Yuveria Weiszerman from Arcana Legacy. First things first, my Guild Master would like to praise you for taking the gamble to leave the request on a tree in the Forest. We could have missed it for all you know." The said person chuckled whimsically.

"Well it seems like the gamble paid off."**  
**

"That it did. If you wouldn't mind, can we go through the details of the request?"

"Of course." Hibiki sat across me and activated his magic. So he's an Archive Mage like Louise. Various panels of readings and data appeared across the small table between us. "I believe that something's going to happen there. These readings are similar to a portion of the etherion readings 7 years ago when they vanished.

"So you're saying that there has to be a reason to why these similar reading have appeared again for no reason."

"That's right." He didn't say anything else and I could tell he was waiting. Well if it's my verdict he wants, it's a verdict he'll get.

"Honestly I think you're just hopefully grasping at straws. A one time occurrence like this is too vague to conclude anything." Everybody's expression fell a notch and I sighed, "_BUT, _I don't see any harm in helping out. Like you said, there has to be a reason to this and I get the odd feeling that something will happen. Whether it's the missing Mages your looking for or not is a different story." Their faces immediately brightened up and they bowed.

"Thank you for your cooperation!" Wait a minute, isn't this going too far? It's not like it's been promised like we _will _find them unless… I sighed. Don't tell me these guys have been asking around for help and got rejected every single time! That's just stupid! ...But their loyalty and faith is admirable. I couldn't help but smile.

"Is something the matter?" I shook my head.

"You guys are really unbelievable." 7 long years is no joke, "What are we going to do from here?"

"We'll conduct another scan tomorrow morning but for now, we have a guest room you can use if you'd like." He winked, "After all, we can't let a lady like yourself to roam the streets alone this late at night now can we."

"I guess you're right. I'll see you guys in the morning then." I stood up and the one named Eve guided me to the guest room. "Thank you and goodnight."

"Goodnight." He replied with a smile and I closed the door behind me with a small smile. I guess my opinion of them have gone up.

* * *

Next Morning on the Christina,

"So this is where you did your scan."

"That's right, this is Blue Pegasus's pride and glory. The Magic Bomber Christina." Hibiki was typing some stuff into the system.

"I'll have the scanning systems up in a minute." The interior was wide and well lit up. I watched at the systems slowly warmed up. "Initializing scan."

10%….30%…75%…100%

The results were in. The fluctuations in the readings were more than last time but the systems also state the the accuracy of it weren't dependable.

"Unfortunately, this is the best the Christina can do right now. We didn't really equip it with strong wide area scanning systems." I wonder...

"Will the system's performance change if it's influenced by Magic?"

"I don't see why it shouldn't..." So that's where I come in.

"Can you run another scan?"

"We can but the result would be the same."

"Don't worry," I activated my Magic, "This time, I'll boost the scanners with my Sensory Magic*****."

**Awhile later...**

"I-I don't believe this…" The boys were shocked speechless and so was I.

"I find this hard to believe myself." The new readings were an almost exact copy of the readings 7 years ago with an accuracy rate of 95%.

"MEN! We have to bring the news to Fairy Tail immediately!"

"Yes Ichiya-sama!" The Christina took off with Hibiki and Ren at the controls. Well this is an interesting result.

"Are you okay? You look pretty tired." I turned to see Eve.

"I'm fine, I'm just not used to doing something like this." In truth, I was sweating and feeling a tad tired. Having to power the entire system to it's maximum potential by yourself on your first try was harder than I expected. I could sense their eager anticipation and it was actually starting to get to me a little. Ichiya practically jumped off the ship the moment we stopped. The others rushed out and Eve asked if I wanted to come along but I declined. I'll just watched them from here. I saw the sorry state the formerly famous Fairy Tail Guild was reduced to and their members look like they were in the dumps. I watched the trio flirt with one of their female members and chuckled. Playboys to the core. I wonder what they'll do once they get a girlfriend in a serious relationship. Oh wait I think I remember hearing that Ren and Sherry of Lamia Scale are engaged.

"…" I shrugged, you reap what you sow playboys. They got back on when they were done and we headed to Lamia Scale. Apparently they need their help to find and reach the Island. I stayed back on the ship again. After all, Zayne said not to reveal ourselves too much. It's just his way of doing things, elusive but efficient. Weird and troublesome, I know. But then again, he doesn't like attracting too much unneeded attention so it kinds of makes sense…kinds of. Okay maybe not.

"Alright, looks like we're done with our part."

"Huh? We're done?" I replied instantly.

"Yeah, all that's left now is for Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale to find the Island and hopefully any survivors." …If the request's done then I don't see any reason to stay here. I got up and stretched.

"Then it's time for me to leave."

"So soon?" Ren asked followed by Hibiki.

"I see. Thanks a lot of your help Yuveria, you've been a huge help. We wouldn't have done this without you."

"You're exaggerating things too much, all I did was give a small push to the systems. Also, Yuveria can be a mouthful so Yu's fine."

"Then Yu, will we see you again?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll meet again in the near future. Here." I tossed a palm sized brooch with the Arcana Legacy's mark on it to Eve. "Take care of that. It'll nullify the warding magic we placed in the forest so if you need to find us, just walk to the center. Until next time boys." I exited to the open and with a flex of my wings, I began my journey back home.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Later that day at the Arcana Legacy,

"So how did it go?" Zayne asked from his seat by the bar.

"Smoothly. There's a 95% chance a miracle will happen." He was baffled.

"You're actually suggesting that they will be back alive?" She shrugged.

"Possibly."

"Even is it's a possibility, there is a chance. Now the real reason why I've gathered everybody today is because, we'll be participating in the Grand Magic Games." Everybody was baffled.

"But you turn it down every year!"

"That I do. But this time, a close friend of mine feels that something's going to happen at the Grand Magic Games this year. So he's requested our Guild to enter the Games as a participant." He leaned back on the bar with a sigh, "His intuition is usually right and he's formerly part of the council so it's hard to refuse."

"So this will be an undercover mission?"

"In a way. On the other hand, with Fairy Tail rising again I can't help but feel things are going to change. Maybe it'll even be exciting." He grinned, "The team will be: Sedna, Dio, Alestyr, Yuveria and Razen. Our reserve will be Mona. The rest of us will be doing some backstage work. The Games are in about 3 months from now so let's get training!"

* * *

**A few days later...**

At a nearby Mountain,

"So how do we want to do this?"

"Basic Foundation?"

"One-on-one?"

"Tag?"

"Battle Royale?" The team were together on a mountain dense with trees and vegetation discussing on how to conduct their training. Alestyr sighed.

"There's no way to know what the Games are, only that there will be battles. Let's just have a Battle Royale and get this started." Everybody agreed and disappeared into the forest. Let's start with Sedna shall we? She scaled the trees with simple jumps and landed on one of the highest branches. Once she was far enough, she materialized some paper with her Magic and tore it into small pieces.

"Time to send them out, **Paper Spies**." The torn paper took many different forms - small butterflies, flowers, birds you get the idea. The flowers descended to the ground amongst the plants while the butterflies and birds flew in different directions. "Let's see where everybody is…" She closed her eyes and entered a focused meditation-like state. Her mind's vision expanded.

Mona was the closest, leisurely walking through the forest not even bothering to hide. She was still on high alert. Razen was next, having just entered a vine-concealed cave. Alestyr was already pretty far away. Figures, he used his Air Magic to fly ahead. Yu was near a river but Sedna couldn't see anything else because her spy got destroyed almost immediately. She internally smiled, 'As alert as ever. I wouldn't expect anything less.' Dio on the other hand…is out of range. Sedna sighed and her vision retreated, 'He's teleported out of my range again. HM?! Another presence?' She closed her eyes again and the presence was in a different direction her teammates went. Her find was a surprise to her, 'That's-!' She thought for a bit, '…I guess a small detour won't hurt.'

Sedna gracefully leapt from branch to branch carefully minding to soften each of her steps. On the last branch, she stood up and peered through the gaps in the leaves. There was no mistake. The presence before her, is the Iron Dragon Slayer from Fairy Tail and a black cat.

"Getting tired?"

"Heh I'm," SHOVE, "just getting started.

CLANG. CLANG. WHAM. CLANG.

Metal connected against metal as they exchanged attacks in the relatively spacious area. Time flew by, maybe half or an hour since Sedna arrived there. They've been going at it none stop and they were sweating but the last thing they looked like was tired. The grin on their faces never faded. They were having fun. It was as simple as that. Her fellow Guildmates do this all the time except…there were more destruction. They practised control and restraint and it made their magic significantly easier and efficient to use. The wind breezed through her untied blonde hair from behind and she tucked them behind her ear. She felt something and looked up. Their battle had stopped but a pair of eyes were staring straight at her direction.

"Come out, I know you're there!" Was he referring to her? They didn't even notice her till now. What's the change? "Looks like I'll have to use force." He extended his arm and an iron pillar smash right into the tree she was on. Having no choice, she jumped out of the spot and into the open in front of them.

"Heh~, it's just a girl." She glared.

"Got a problem with that?"

"So? What do you want? Don't think a girl will just come here for no reason." Sedna's temper was rising. He dare diss her abilities because of her gender. Her lips formed a straight line.

"Training."

"Great since we're both training, I'll be your opponent. Better be honoured. Hey Lily, stay out of this. It'll just be me and her." Honoured? Tick. Why that...

"Oh I'll be honoured alright. _If_, you can actually even beat me."

"Tch. What was that?"

"You heard me alright, I'LL WIPE THE FLOOR WITH YOUR SORRY ARROGANT ASS!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

**Moments later….**

"sigh…this is painfully to watch." The area was littered and decorated with small holes from Gajeel's attacks and a few of Sedna's paper. Lily stared at the outcome of a one-sided battle.

"S-Shut up." Sedna rest her palm on her hip.

"Hn! Pathetic. This all you've got?"

"I said shut up! One more!"

"Baaaaka~ I've got other things to do."

"Like what?!"

"Hunting."

"Huh?"

"Hunting. I'm surprised no one's come after me yet." Poke. All eyes turned to the new presence.

"You asked for it."

"B-But that was unfair! I was preoccupied."

"It's your fault for letting your guard down." Yu simply stated.

"T-That's-!" Sedna got cut off by another voice.

"She's right you know." She knew she couldn't win this and Dio was right.

"Sigh…so you guys we're watching the whole time?"

"About half way through." Mona nodded while Razen yawned loudly.

"I almost fell asleep. Shame on you Gajeel." Alestyr tried to suppress his chuckles.

"Guys, stop teasing the poor loser."

"I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY AND STOP LAUGHING! WHO ARE YOU GUYS ANYWAYS?!"

"Oya~ You can't tell?" They flashed their guild marks to him, where safely visible. "We're her guild mates."

"Hnn~ Never seen that mark before. Is your guild new?" Mona hummed.

"New yes, but not as new as you'd think. It's been around for the last year or so. But then again, I guess you'd wouldn't know after disappearing for 7 years now would you." Gajeel's eyes quickly narrowed in caution.

"Hey hey no need to be defensive. Everybody knows about that. Something like this can't exactly be kept a secret for long." He relaxed and sat down on the floor all drenched in sweat. Sedna still looked good to go, like she's only started warm up.

"…"

"…"

"What's with the sudden silence?" Razen piped up.

"Fight me."

"Huh?"

"You're all strong like that girl right? Then let me train with you! I need to get a lot more stronger before the Games."

"Firstly, I'm NOT that girl. Name's Sedna."

"Meh. Not important." Alestyr and Mona quickly restrained her before she bashed his skull in.

"Hmm I don't see why not _BUT_, we won't go easy on you. It'll be hell at least three times over." He smirked at Dio.

"Bring. It. On."

**Time Skip, 3 Months later...**

Guilds all over Fiore were brimming with eager excitement. Words of Fairy Tail's return and entry spread far and wide. Some were sceptical while some ignored them but none noticed the entry of another Guild. Who would even notice a fairly new Guild like theirs? An unheard of Guild that some know no more than being a simple mere Myth. A pathetic new Guild just waiting to get their naive asses handed to them in shame. All except Blue Pegasus and Gajeel that is. Well…at least to a certain extent. The Trimens already knew of their existence but none had a grasps of how strong they were. But all that will end today, the day of the Grand Magic Games.

* * *

***sensory magic - a type of magic that allows the user to scan their true surroundings. Meaning illusions, invisibility and physical traps are rendered useless. Pure support.**

**Alright the OCs submissions are still open so keep sending them in! The next chapter will be the start of the GMG Arc so I'll need enough OCs before I can post the next chapter and thus forth. I won't even be able to write much of them out before hand either without them. So you get the idea.**

**Here are very brief profiles of my OCs. I'll leave out the stuff I've already revealed. More info will be revealed and updated with the story. These are just what I could think of at the moment. Don't forget to review!**

Name: Zayne Reiverfield  
Age/Gender: 23/M  
Magic: Storm  
Strength: Revenge. Elimination. Total Destruction.  
Weakness: A bit of a pushover in terms of personality and backbone. He's reliable otherwise.  
Preferred Weapon: A long scythe with a skull at the end. It is taller than himself.  
Likes: His Guild, having fun.  
Dislikes: Traitors, Dirty acts and Dark Guilds.  
Fun Fact: He, sadly, gives off a weak presence that others would never think he's a Guild Master.  
Power Level: Rivals the 10 wizard saints.

Name: Yuveria Weiszerman  
Age/Gender: 16/F  
Magic: Thread and Sensory Magic. She was also naturally born with basic healing magic. She can only heal minor to medium sized wounds and she recovers faster than normal.  
Strength: Search and Destroy. Elimination.  
Weakness: Defence. Tends to be mistaken for being scary because she always have an expressionless face on by default.  
Preferred Weapon: Wires and Kicks.  
Likes: Dark chocolate, training  
Dislikes: Excessively sweet things. Clingy people.  
Fun Fact: Her body's as flexible as a rubber band.  
Power Level: S Rank

Name: Neaki Weiszerman  
Age/Gender: 16/F  
Magic: Naturally born with Life Magic. Being twins with Yuveria, part of her magic seeped into her.  
Strength: Healing and survival.  
Weakness: Her spells cost a lot of magic and is hard to control. Offense.  
Preferred Weapon: Pole Staff.  
Likes: Animals  
Dislikes: Perverts and Drunkards.  
Fun Fact: Never let her into the kitchen. It reacts with a BANG!  
Power Level: B Rank. (She's more of a support mage)

Name: Sedna Croix  
Age/Gender: 17/F  
Magic: Paper.  
Strength: Elimination  
Weakness: Her temper, holding back and to a certain extent, her patience.  
Preferred Weapons: Paper.  
Likes: Going all out. Origami.  
Dislikes: Being dissed or looked down upon.  
Fun Fact: Contrary to her temper, she fights with the grace of a dancer.  
Power Level: A Rank (close to S Rank)

Name: Dio Nevermore  
Age/Gender: 23/M  
Magic: Territory  
Strength: Multi-tasking.  
Weakness: Tends to lose track of time.  
Preferred Weapon: Fists.  
Likes: Helping others.  
Dislikes: Utter chaos.  
Fun Fact: I named him after Dio from JoJo and Shadow Fiend a.k.a Nevermore from Dota.  
Power Level: S Rank

Name: Alestyr Benedict  
Age/Gender: 19/M  
Magic: Air  
Strength: Search and Destroy. Has enhanced hearing with help of his magic.  
Weakness: Has a one-track mind/ is narrow minded.  
Preferred Weapon: Spear.  
Likes: Going of fun jobs and sleeping or lazing around when he's not on one. Fruits.  
Dislikes: Annoying and persistent people.  
Fun Fact: Once you're on his black or hit list, prepare for hell.  
Power Level: S Rank

Name: Mona Le Blanc  
Age/Gender: 17/F  
Magic: Snow.  
Strength: Elimination. AOE spells.  
Weakness: Control of Magic Output. Spells tend to be stronger than intended.  
Preferred Weapon: Daggers.  
Likes: Anything related to the cold.  
Dislikes: Feeling sticky and sweaty.  
Fun Fact: Snow has never been this deadly until she came into the picture.  
Power Level: A Rank

Name: Razen Oxford  
Age/Gender: 20/M  
Magic: Creation Magic, Fantasy Make Magic  
Strength: His imagination is endless thus so is his potential.  
Weakness: Easily loses focus to daydream when out of battle or serious events.  
Preferred Weapon: Guns  
Likes: Daydreaming.  
Dislikes: Wet blankets. Stuck up arrogant people.  
Fun fact: He's an eye candy. Girls can't help but stare at him.  
Power Level: A Rank

Name: Sai Houfred  
Age/Gender: /M  
Magic: Void Dragon Slayer Magic  
Strength: Infiltration. Spying. Annoying others.  
Weakness: Sometimes accidentally makes his own presence hidden without realising it until later.  
Preferred Weapon: -  
Likes: Illusions, distortions in space etc. (he eats the magic of magically altered areas/items returning them to a null state).  
Dislikes: Untidy messes.  
Fun Fact: He used to go missing for days to weeks until he finally mastered control over his power.  
Power Level: S Rank

Name: Iona Darwin  
Age/Gender: 18/F  
Magic: Binding and Rapture  
Strength: Able to easily control multiple binding tubes/whips at the same time.  
Weakness: Overwhelming numbers and prolonged battles.  
Preferred Weapon: Whips.  
Likes: Sweets.  
Dislikes: Being surrounded by the enemy.  
Fun Fact: She likes to see the enemy go out with a bang as soon as the battle starts with her Rapture Magic.  
Power Level: B Rank. (but close to A rank)

Name: Drew Iivoryl  
Age/Gender: 21/M  
Magic: Celestial and Enhancement Magic  
Strength: Versatility.  
Weakness: His keys will only work if certain conditions are met.  
Preferred Weapon: A longsword.  
Likes: His spirits. Star gazing.  
Dislikes: Their conditions.  
Fun Fact: He uses his sword so often he's occasionally wondered why he's even a celestial mage.  
Power Level: A Rank

Name: Louise Vernier  
Age/Gender: 16/M  
Magic: Archive.  
Strength: Management and Tactical Breakdown.  
Weakness: Tends of overwork himself and often pulls all nighters. Sometimes he forgets to sleep.  
Preferred Weapon: A saber.  
Likes: Research, reading  
Dislikes: Mornings and over energetic people in the morning.  
Fun Fact: His personality changes after a straight week of no sleep into a cool-headed, mature gentlemen without realizing it.  
Power Level: A Rank

**Don't forget to review! :D**


	3. GMT Day 1 July 1, X791

**IT'S HERE! NEW GUILD DEBUT! OC submission is now closed! Thanks for all the OCs you've submitted and I sorry if they didn't get selected. The OCs I'll be using belongs to: Ezluernoe, TheReturnOfDarthVader13, Lord Zigzagquaza, reven228, xXx Tigerblade xXx and Shouta Izukai. Too bad I won't be revealing to much on their debut in this chapter so stay tuned!**

**Thanks for the Favs, Follows and Reviews,**

- xXx Tigerblade xXx  
- TheReturnOfDarthVader13  
- Shouta Izukai

**Reply to reviews,  
Ezleurnoe - **Yes the Magic Games! Let the action begin! Hmm I guess that's true but I prefer Yuveria lol. More badass and cool X3

**TheReturnOfDarthVader13 -** Thx :) It's here! Time for some shadow clone jutsu! Sorry but I changed a few things about your OC to balance things out :p

**Shouta Izukai - **Heh I ain't gonna tell~ Gajeel got his ass handed to him xD

**scrawlx1012 -** Yeah I won't be adding anymore S ranks to Arcana Legacy. I've reached the max.

**Lord Zigzagquaza -** Haha things are going to be EPIC!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OCs.**

**Bold - **'Commentators talking'

**EDIT: Added in something I forgot in one of the battles. Also, I won't be updating this for quite a while. Have to put my writing on pause for projects and ****assignments. :(**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - GMT Day 1 July 1, X791**

**Normal POV**

Just two weeks before the Games started, the Trimen had visited which raised suspicion and alert in everybody. The team had just returned from their training with Gajeel a few days prior to the visit. After Yu explained that she gave them her warding brooch, they relaxed while Sai thought, 'No wonder she asked me to make another one for her'. They quickly became acquainted and the Trimen gave Yu a beautiful white bird the height of her forearm as thanks so that they can communicate with ease. Her feathers were tinted with baby pink towards the ends and her eyes sparkled in beautiful crimson. Apparently this bird is special because her instinct will guide her to anyone wherever they are so long as she's met them at least once. Yu decided to call her, Mist. But coming back to the present, they were in the capital of Fiore where the Tournament will be held, Crocus. Zayne was with the Team at their assigned apartment.

"The rest of us will be staying at the hotel nearby."

"Are we aiming for the top?" Raze asked their Master. He waved his hand in dismissal.

"Nah just have fun. Our main goal here is to investigate. Take time to explore the capital. There's still hours to spare before curfew. Do you need me to take Mist for you?" He turned to Yu.

"I guess that would be the best choice." But when Yuveria tried to pass the bird to him, she flapped her wings in objection. Yu quickly stroked her back to calm her. The bird was strangely attached to Yu. Mist quietly perched on Zayne's shoulder and they left for their hotel. She turned to the team with a questioning glance. Mona, Alestyr and Sedna had intentions to stay in the apartment till curfew but Dio forcefully shoved them out of the door with his Territory Magic. So it was exploring they did. After some walking, they decided to visit the famous capital pâtisserie.

"May I take your order?"

"One strawberry shortcake, two crème brûlée, one mont blanc, one fruit tart and one dark chocolate supreme. That'll be all." The waitress took their orders away and Razen stared at Yu.

"I can't believe you can swallow that bitter stuff."

"I don't understand how you can stomach those sugary sweetened things and dark chocolate is better than you think Raze."

"Doubt it."

"I actually second what Yu said." He snapped his head to Alestyr.

"I don't see you ordering it." He shrugged with a grin.

"I just like my fruit tarts more."

"Yeah sure you do Al sure you do." He mumbled lowly. The waitress came back with their orders and arranged them on their table.

"Bon Appétit!" Mona chimed and dug into her Mont Blanc. "Hm? What are you looking at Yu?" The said person turned back to her cake and used the spoon to point at a group of girls. They were giggling ever so often while stealing glances at their direction. Some even had faint tints of pink on their cheeks.

"Raze's attracting attention again."

"What did I do?" He sounded offended.

"Look pretty." Pfft. The rest tried not to spit out their pastries.

"I-It's not like there's anything I can do about it and don't call me pretty. That term's for girls." Al snickered.

"Better watch out. You never know, maybe you'll look gorgeous in frills and a dress."

"AL!" All of them burst into laughter except a very flustered Raze. Yu wiped away the tears in her eyes.

"I didn't mean it as a bad thing you know."

"Hey take a look outside." They turned to see what Sedna was talking about. A huge group of people were crowding around the results of a fight. Two males, one blonde and one black-haired. They both have cats that looked a lot like Sai's exceed, Kayla.

"Dragonslayers? They look awfully familiar…"

"Those are the double dragons of Sabertooth, Sting and Rogue. They appeared in Sorcerer Daily when Sabertooth took first place in the Games."

"Heh~ and there comes Fairy Tail." Counting all the Dragonslayers that we know, there's two from Sabertooth, three from Fairy Tail and one from Arcana Legacy. Making it a total of six. Quite a big number for users of this Magic to gather at one place. They finished their pastries and continued to explore the capital. They only returned to their assigned apartment an hour before curfew. They took a shower and played poker while waiting. They wanted to see if there was any reason why they _had_ a curfew in the first place. The team had their suspicions. The clock stroke 12 and the bell chimed loudly. Light suddenly shone into the apartment.

**"To all the Guilds here for the Grand Magic Tournament, good morning. In order to narrow down the competing teams from 115 to 10, we're now starting a preliminary event!" **

"That's one _huge _ass pumpkin." They nodded in agreement. The projection carried on.

**"Each year, the number of competing Guilds keeps growing…and event became a little predictable, so we made some changes. This year, there will only be 10 competing teams for the official events. The preliminary rules and simple!"** The apartment shook violently with suddenly jerked upwards.

"What's going on?!"

**"The event starts now. The official event grounds, Domus Frau, will be your destination. The first 10 teams that get there will enter the finals!"** A path of wood was magically created at their balcony along with something huge in the distance.

**"You are free to use any sorts of Magics. No restrictions. The preliminary event ends once the first 10 teams make it to the grounds. However, you will be disqualified if not all five members and present. And one more thing! We take no responsibility for anyone who loses their lives in the labyrinth. The Grand Magic Tournament! Sky Labyrinth has started!"**

"Well that's one way of starting an event."

"Come on, we'd better hurry." Dio passed everyone a cloak styled with their logo over their hearts of their colour. They started at in confusion. "It's from the Master. He said, 'Might as well have fun being a Myth while we still can'. Now let's go, the rest should already advancing as we speak." They mused in intrigue of Zayne's ways of doing things but donned their cloaks nonetheless. They dashed up the path into the labyrinth with many gears and endless paths. As they ventured on, more elements came into view. Raze beamed with excitement.

"Woah check out how cool this place is! There's floating things and paths that makes your head turn." Jerk.

"Huh?" The floor suddenly tilted beneath them and they jumped to a now flat surface.

"So…the labyrinth turns." Dio ruffled his own hair.

"This will be a hassle. Can you do something about this Yu?" The said girl didn't respond. She opened her eyes after a few long seconds and nodded.

"I've already scanned the entire layout of the labyrinth and saved it." Sedna slung her arm over Yu's with a big smile.

"That's our girl!" She smiled in return.

"I also sensed a number of teams ahead of us. We'd better hurry."

"Alright, let's do this. Time to show them what the Myth can do!" They dashed off at incredible speeds using their own means. Yu flew with her wings and Al with his magic. Dio used his magic to teleport ahead whenever the labyrinth turned. Sedna did a free run by simply jumping off walls and other floating objects, making use of her surroundings to move on without slowing down. Raze on the other hand created a hover board with thrusters attached to the back with his magic. They heard occasional fights nearby and often flew over their heads.

"Guah!"

"Kya!"

"Save meeeeee!" Someone who fell managed to grab on to Raze's board and dragged him down together.

"Sorry but you're an enemy. So let go!" With a move, he sent the dude flying into a nearby wall. "All this fighting, falling and spinning is getting irritating."

"Stop there! We won't let you pass!" They charge their Magic and breezed past them.

"Out of our way!" The team blasted those unfortunate enough to stand in their path in all directions. Moments later, they reached the goal at almost the same time as another group. The pumpkin from earlier clapped at their arrival.

"Congratulations of passing the preliminaries. This is really too close but Sabertooth arrived just a fraction earlier." Sting smirked at them.

"Nice try but we're winning this."

"That's a given."

"Fro think so too."

"I'll make you remember the feeling of despair when we win." The team ignored them and went to a corner to wait for the rest. They knew they would have been third or worse without Yu's magic. The third team also arrived in cloaks and the fourth, with masks. All of them were mainly white but each had its own unique design and colour on it.

"Pfft! No one told me this was going to be a costume party!"

"Sting, you shouldn't laugh so much."

"B-But Rouge, look at them!"

"But Fro thinks it's cool." Lector spoke beside Frosh.

"Don't forget you're on our side." A group of them just deadpanned and thought, 'But isn't Rufus also wearing a mask?' It took awhile for Sting to calm his laughing fit and the rest started to arrive one by one in order. Raven Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Quarto Cerberus and last but not least, Fairy Tail. With that, the preliminary round ended. They were guided to their rooms. The rooms were similar in size and design with only minor changes and the Guild mark being hung. They we're called half an hour later to the field.

"**The annual Magic Festival finally starts! The Grand Magic Tournament! I'm Chapati Lola here. I'll be covering today's event. We are honoured to have Yazima, a former member of the council, as our commentator. Thrilled to have you here Yazima.**"

"**The pleasure's mine.**"

"**For day one's guest, we're also privileged to have Miss Fiore, Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus.**" The blonde move her arms into a mini pumped up way and her fans shouted from the stands.

"**We're gonna win this year~!**"

"**Okay…Contestants are arriving.**"

"**Hello everyone.**" Yazima froze when realised his voiced sounded louder and had a sort of tiny echo to it. "**Ah….Ah…Hello.**"

"**Yazima! Your microphone is still on!**" The crowd laughed in response. Chapati continued on with the commentary, "**First team ranks the 10th in the preliminary event. Can they reclaim their glory in the old days? Contrary to their name, let's welcome the rowdy Fairy Tail!**" **(AN: You can skip this if you want. I marked it below with a HERE!)**

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!"

"**Despite the fact that they always got the last place over the past few years, Fairy Tail somehow managed to win through the preliminary event. They ranked in the 10th place. The return of 'Tenrou Team' shocked the entire land, ail they help Fairy Tail become the No.1 Guild in Fiore?!**" **(AN: This guys says too many unnecessary things that I have to put down. ugh…) **Yazima was overjoyed at their appearance.

"**Next, let's welcome the 9th team. The hounds of hell's army, Quarto Cerberus.**"

"Bitches, let's win this year!", courtesy of their Guild Master.

"**8th place is a female Guild. Dancers of the ocean, Mermaid Heel. Coming up, the 7th place is the wings that sparkle in the dark, Blue Pegasus.**" Jenny cheered for her Guild.

"**Come on guys!**"

"**The 6th place, Goddess of love and war, sacred destroyers. Lamia Scale.**" Their Guild Master shouted in disbelief.

"Only 6th?! Were you holding back you idiots?!"

**(HERE!)**

"**Now we are in for a shocker for the top 5. Coming 5th is a first time Guild. The midnight raider, Raven Tail!**" The crowd rose in sections of uproar. "**Well…according to official records, Raven Tail has existed for more than 7 years and it's been approved as an official Guild recently. Now coming up at fourth place is another new Guild but with an almost empty record. Banding together for a fresh beginning, Masquerade!**" Their Guild mark consisted of a simple mask. It's the kind that broadly covers the top half of your face. It has sharp curved edges and pointed eye holes. Needless to say, their masks attracted a lot of attention.

"**Well…there are only three teams left.**" The crowd chattered in wonder. All the major Teams have entered and one of them must be Sabertooth but who were the others? "**Alright! Now entering are the top three teams!**" They fell silent. The 3rd team weren't wearing their cloaks anymore.

"Isn't that…"

"How can this be?!"

"HEY HEY HEY…!"

"**Well Yazima, seems many people find themselves confused by the amended rules.**"

"**Right. For this event, each guild is allowed to sen at most two teams to compete.**"

"**The teams should be competing with each other. So what's it goon be between the two teams from the same Guild?**"

"**But isn't that unfair?**", Jenny spoke up, "**If each team sends one member to compete, then there would be two member from Fairy Tail.**"

"**Which means Fairy Tail would have a great advantage with two teams that came to the fore among over 100 teams.**"

"**Pretty sweet deal, right, Ma-chan?**"

"**Ma-chan? Ahem anyways hold on to your seats folks. Coming 2nd is yet another new Guild. Eh? But this is…**"

"**What's the matter?**" Chapati shook his head.

"**H-Huh? Oh n-no it's nothing.**" He cleared his throat, "**Some of you may have heard of them while others not. To be elusive is their style for they are none other than The Myth, Arcana Legacy!**" The said team strolled into the open with their cloaks still on and ignored every gaze on them. Some of the crowd were baffled.

"Where have i heard that name before?"

"Isn't that the group from more than a year ago?"

"Yeah I heard what they did and it shocked me. I thought it was just some silly rumour they made up."

"**Is this the same Guild that accomplished that feat more than a year ago? Or are they fakes? Let's find out in the Tournament! Okay! Now there's only one team left! That's right! I'm sure you all already know! It's the best! The undefeated! The ultimate king! Sabertooth!**" The crowd roared with vigour and enthusiasm.

"**Now that the teams are all here, what do you think of this year's teams, Yazima?**"

"**I have a feeling the new Teams will be the main attraction this year and it's good to be young.**"

"**Erm…well…yes.**" A stone slab rose from the ground, "**Well sorry for keeping you waiting! Now here are the programs of the Grand Magic Tournament! In terms of Games, each team already has varying points according to the rankings in the preliminary event.**"

Day 1 - Hidden + Battle

1st - 10 points

2nd - 9 Points

3rd - 8 points

4th - 7 points

5th - 6 points

6th - 4 points

7th - 3 points

8th - 2 points

9th - 1 point

10th - 0 points

"**And each team is allowed to select any member to participate. In the battles, the sponsor will have the right to make a decision by drawing, considering factors like fans' votes. The rules for the battles are simple. Teams fight against each other. The winning teams gets ten points while the losing one gets none. If it's a tie, each team gets five points. Remember, you'll have to remove your hoods when you participate. It won't be fun if you hide yourself like that but till then it's ok. Now who will the teams send out?**"

* * *

**Yuveria's POV**

"Hidden huh…"

"Well either way, it's to stay hidden or find the hidden. It actually suits most of us." Sedna shifted her weight to one leg and propped an arm on her hip.

"So who's going?"

"I'd say Yu's the best choice here." Raze flashed a toothy thumbs up.

"Show them what your Sensory Magic can do!" I grinned with a nod.

"I'll make sure to get all of them."

"The contestants for the Hidden Game, please step forward." I showed our hand sign to my Guildmates as I walked away. The third and fourth finger were folded in while the other three stuck straight out like a rocker sign.

"Let's show them what The Myth can do!" I made note to observe every opponent. The obviously jarring ones were Rufus, that ninja girl from Masquerade and Nullpudding. I don't know why but I don't like the vibes I get him. The ninja girl had knee-length crimson red hair that spiked outwards is many directions and her fringe covered the right side of her mask. Her mask cover her whole face. It didn't have a mouth and the rims of her eye holes had a surrounding border of gold that extended downwards like two fangs at the outer tips. She wore an outfit similar to Kagura's except her's were crimson and gold in colour. She also had two katanas strapped to her hip.

"Excuse me."

"Huh?" I looked up in surprise. The pumpkin pointed to his head.

"You need to remove your hood."

"Oh sorry I forgot." I lowered my hood and let my ponytail swish freely.

"I thought it might be you." I turned to the familiar voice.

"We meet again Eve. I told you it'd be soon didn't I?"

"But I wasn't expecting it to be this soon." I chuckled.

"Me neither."

"Don't expect me go easy on you, Yu."

"Likewise, I'll show you what I can do."

"FIELD OPEN!" Our surroundings started to change and I quickly found myself in a town separated from everyone else. I followed my gut and did an immediate scan.

"**Everybody in the field, please watch what happens in the town through the Lacrima Vision. The Ten contestants won't be able to know where the others are. The Hidden rule is very simple. You will be doing the hiding and seeking at the same time. You have to find the others in town and give them an attack. You can use any kind of magic. I doesn't matter if you get injured or not. The person who launches his attack first can get 1 point.**" I opened my eyes with a smirk. Already scanned and tagged. Countless white blurs suddenly appeared around me. They quickly morphed in copies of the other contestants.

"**These are your clones. If you make a mistake and attack the clones, you'll be counted off 1 point.**"

GONG!

"**Start! Disappear in silence just like a black cat in the dark night! Hidden start!**" So the way to win this is to blend in. I looked at my clones. They had a neutral expression on and mostly looked forwards. Sigh. I guess that's manageable with my Sensory Magic.

"**Whoops! Juvia was counted off 1 point because she attacked a clone.**" That's fast…I'd better not waste time. Blending into the crowd, I discreetly made my way to the nearest mark. The marks were constantly moving in my mind's map.

"**Under this situation, you should restart from somewhere else after 10 seconds. Similarly, you'll be counted off 1 point and have to restart from somewhere else when you are attacked by other wizards. You can restart for no matter how many times within the time limit. The Time limit is 30 minutes. The team getting the most points will be the No.1 team.**" Heh~ you don't say. I gave a pat on the back to the Mage from Mermaid Heel and quickly disappeared back into the crowd like nothing happened. I felt her presence appear in somewhere further. Well that's one point for me. On to the next. I raked up points fairly quickly. The next one will be harder because a lot of the marks were gathering at one point. I arrived in time to see them being taken down one after another.

"Took down all the faries in one breath!" Nullpudding cheered at his victories and quickly looked around like a child hunting for candy. I did a sharp poke on his arm when he passed me. He swung his arm back but I cleanly jumped out of the way. He glared at me in irritation as he disappeared. Fool don't get pissed at me. It's your own fault for not pay attention to your surroundings. Small balls of white slowly descended. Snow?

"**Ah, what? What's going on?! It's snowing in the town!**" I side stepped and avoid a sneak attack. The attacker twirled and threw quick slashes at me with her katanas which I parried with my own wire sword. Before I could attack, I had to dodge another attack from a different direction. There's two of her?! More and more added on until her numbers reached five in total. They're too realistic to be illusions so what is this?"

"You can't dodge forever you know. My clones will get you soon." Metal furiously clashed on my reinforced steel wires.

"What kind of Magic is this?" Darn I can't take care of all of them in these conditions. I'll hit the Hidden copies. I ended up dual wielding two swords to fend them off with difficulty.

"Personification Magic. It let's me create carbon copies of myself. Awesome isn't it?"

"Awesome? I guess." There has to be some kind of pattern. I just need to look. Her clones took turns to attack as they leapt in and out of my attack range. Like switching members. Wait. Now that I look at it, could it be? I thrust my sword at one of her only for its path of attack to bend. Reflector?! Suddenly, I felt odd. There wasn't any sound, or anybody else for that matter. I'm alone. That's right, Reflector Magic can also create illusions. Too bad it doesn't work on me. I have experience with these kind of mages in the past. I released my swords and let her arms fall to the side. With my eyes closed, I focused on my surroundings and let my Magic be my eyes.

"Giving up already?" Ignoring her, I sensed her every movement. Her copies circled me while keeping their distance. After maybe 10 seconds, the first one attack followed by the others. Making use of my footwork, I avoided their attacks. Not her. Copy. This one's a decoy. My eyes snapped open. The real one, is on the right!

"Ugh!" My fist connected to her abdomen and the illusion around me fell. Her copies had disappeared, leaving the real her behind. She got up with an arm over her mid section. I may have hit a little too hard.

"How did you get past my Reflector Magic?" I walked towards her.

"Reflector Magic doesn't work on organic things," she flinched, " and lucky for me, I've tagged everybody with my Sensory Magic as soon as we got isolated. All I needed was time to search for my mark. They may be carbon copies, but they're not the real you. ...Though you have potential." She sighed and I had the feeling she was smiling.

"It's my loss." She held her hand out. "Tsuki no Kami." I shook her hand with a smile.

"Yuveria Weizserman."

"Yuveria…I'll be keeping an eye out for you." Her body disappeared at the end of the sentence. I smirked in amusement. Masquerade…they might not be bad. I jumped a step back and watched as a torrent of snow assaulted where I had been. Can't get a break now can I?

"Yo!" That voice...

"Eve. So you're a Snow Mage." Just like Mona.

"I wouldn't have found you if you didn't fight just now. You aren't shivering at all."

"Must be the cloak." I got into a fighting stance, "Let's not waste time and get this over with shall we?"

"Ladies first." I charged at him and swung a high kick. He ducked and swiped my feet from below but I quickly recovered with a fluid backflip.

"**White Fury!**" I side stepped the medium snowstorm and charged at him once again. This time, I extend my wires to strike him from a small distance. He avoided the wires and quickly closed the gap in a second. "**White Fang!**"

I blocked the attack and made the movement to attack but Eve released another White Fury from one his hands. I continued my momentum without slowing down and jumped off the wall of a building. Now directly above him, I immediately sent my wires down to bind him before he could move. I whispered into his ear from behind.

"Checkmate."

"H-How...?"

"We're strong you know." His body disappeared and I retracted my wires.

"**There are silent attacks and defences going on everywhere. How come Rufus from Sabertooth isn't moving yet? He hasn't initiated any attack or got attacked.**" Rufus? Come to think of it, his mark hasn't moved much. He's…somewhere high? I turned in his direction. The roof. I made haste.

"**What…is that?!**"

"**Memory Make.**" Flashes of light shot out from him in different directions. I managed to side step the attack at the last second. I saw Nullpudding charge towards him in mid-air and his attack went through him. A clone?!

"I don't need a decoy." He's nearby! To the Left! I sent my wires the moment I saw his hat. I heard the sound of clothes getting ripped. Did I get him? An attack from behind?! I barely dodge an attack that skimmed past me and there stood Rufus. His sleeves were torn and there was a visible cut in his hat.

"It was close and you almost had me there." He tipped the edge of his hat ever so slightly, "I'll make sure to remember you."

"**Time's up!**" The field disappeared and we we're back in the Colosseum. "**Please check your rankings! ****Since it's only the first game, these are just your current rankings.**"

Sabertooth -10p  
Arcana Legacy - 9p  
Masquerade - 8p  
Raven Tail -7p  
Lamia Scale -6p  
Blue Pegasus -4p  
Mermaid Heel - 3p  
Quarto Cerberus - 2p  
Fairy Tail B - 1p  
Fairy Tail A - 0p

"**Despite their efforts, the two teams from Fairy Tail didn't get a very good result.**"

"**Let's see what they can do next.**" The crowd started dissing Fairy Tail and it was getting really annoying. "**The next is the Battle. The contestants who are called, please step forward. Now let me confirm the system of the Battles. Each team only has to fight in one battle."**

"**I heard the host will decide which team against which team.**"

"**I hope it would be interesting.**"

"**I got the schedule. Day one first battle! Lucy Heartfilia from 'A Team' of Fairy Tail versus Flair Corona from Raven Tail.**"

* * *

**Zayne's POV**

I observed the happenings from my seat in the stands and half of the first day already passed. Things seem to be going smoothly so far and Yu did great. I saw Louise join us from the corner of my eyes. He took the seat beside me.

"Looks like Yu's really bringing in the points."

"She is, isn't she and it's only the first day." I made sure to keep my expression natural, "So how did things go on your end?"

"Normal. Too normal. One thing's for sure is we'll have to dive deeper to find out anything. It's probably something only the higher-ups will know. Are you sure we shouldn't start the mission today?"

"No. We should act normal for the first day. Being too hasty is never a good thing. Today was just a small recon, we'll start the investigation tomorrow. Anything else?"

"I don't trust Raven Tail."

"Why?"

"I just don't."

"Ho~ look at that!" Aki's words brought me to the fight below. Fairy Tail's Celestial Mage was charging up a powerful spell. Urano Metria huh? This will be interesting. I felt the magic reach its peak before it mysteriously disappeared. The Mage collapsed on the ground.

"Sai." My voice held a dangerous edge to it.

"Yeah I felt it too." The very pale golden Exceed on his lap stared up at him with her red eyes. She wore a dark blue short dress with long loose baggy sleeves. It had white laces around the edges of the dress. Her triangle collar was white and a big red bow was tied around her waist at the back.

"Sai? Hey Sai. What happened?" I didn't even need to see. I knew his frown grew and his eyes narrowed to match my glare.

"Her magic got nullified."

"**Time's up! The Winner is Flare Corona from Raven Tail!**" The audience jeered and laughed but the rest of the matches passed like a blur because my mind was preoccupied with Raven Tail. Their member was purposely hunting Fairy Tail members in Hidden earlier and now this. Just what kind of relation do they have? Sigh. Randomly thinking about this won't get me anywhere. I stood up.

"Master? Where are you going?"

"Back. I've seen enough for today."

* * *

**I'm sorry if some of you didn't like how I ended the Chapter but I ran out of ideas for the battle pairings. DX That's why I'll let you guys vote (suggest) who do you want the OCs to fight against for the next few Chapters. A few are already set but most aren't. Well h****ere are the rankings:**

Day 1 Rankings,

Sabertooth -20p

Arcana Legacy - 19p

Raven Tail - 17p

Lamia Scale - 16p

Blue Pegasus - 14p

Masquerade - 8p

Mermaid Heel - 3p

Quarto Cerberus - 2p

Fairy Tail B - 1p

Fairy Tail A - 0p

**Here's the new OC profile,**

Name:Tsukî no kami  
Age/Gender: 16/F  
Magic:Reflector and Personification Magic  
Hair: Knee length crimson red that's spiked out at places.  
Eyes: Almond brown  
Appearance: Same outfit as Kagura Mikazuchi but crimson red and gold including the boots.  
Strengths:Elimination, Offence A-class  
Weakness: Her familiy  
Preferred weapon: Her magic and her double katanas  
Affiliation: Masquerade. Her red Guild mark is on her right cheek.  
Likes:Nice people,Strawberry Cheesecake, Chocolate  
Dislikes:Mean people,traitors, people who badmouth her family.

**Don't worry, the points will even out over the days. Arcana Legacy won't win everything. That'll be too biased :p Don't forget to review~!**


	4. GMT Day 2 July 2, X791

**Hey guy's, I'm back with Day two along with another debut! Btw, I changed Sedna to an A rank mage because I just feel it's more balanced like this. I hope I didn't leave out anything. Let me know if I did :)**

**Thanks for the reviews~**

**Ezleurnoe - **I'm going to have so much fun debuting your OC one or two chapters later! XD

**TheReturnOfDarthVader - **Yeah I guess it could've been longer but she'll get another time to show her fighting skills. :)

**Shouta Izukai - **Luckily after much planning and some simple math, I've finally settled them all~! ~(=w=)~

**reven228 - **Because I am a ninja! :D

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - GMT Day 2 July 2, X791**

**Normal POV**

In the corridors of their holding rooms, one of Fairy Tail's team was walking down it. Things would appear normal, if you excluded a certain black haired Dragon Slayer who was pacing infront of them. Ever since yesterday, Gajeel had been on the edge of his seat and full of unknown energy. It even baffled his teammates. Lily didn't help either by saying, 'He's excited to see them here and so am I' so they decided to follow him out of curiosity. They didn't expect where he'd lead them to though. Gajeel finally stopped infront of a door with a crowned heart on it. As if sensing his presence, the door opened from the inside. A familiar lock of long raven hair came into sight. Her pink eyes looked up in surprise.

"Gajeel?"

"The one and only kid." The door widened further.

"Hey Yu, who's at the- _Oh ho_~" Raze immediately glomped Gajeel around his neck, "Nice to see you again rust bucket!" Gajeel returned the action.

"Likewise you airhead." The two entered the room arm in arm.

"Guys, look who's here!"

"We heard you at the door." Sedna snapped back. Through out their training together, Gajeel still had the guts to conveniently forget her name at times just to spite her. This, of course earned him a solid whack. Al snickered.

"You were so pathetically sore on our last day I wasn't sure you'd show up." The Metal Dragon Slayer jerked a thumb to his chest.

"Something like that isn't going to hold me down." Al shook his head with whimsical grin.

"But in the end, you still couldn't even beat Mona. And she's the weakest here."

"HEY!" She yelled back and Raze added on.

"It's true though but don't worry, you're still stronger than rust bucket." Lily flew into the room just in time to catch part of the conversation and landed on a table.

"You're all tough adversaries so be proud of your strength." Even with his supportive words, she huffed with her arms crossed.

"Remind me to leave him stranded on a snowy mountain with a raging blizzard when I get the chance." Al waved away the empty threat.

"We know you won't do it."

"Don't tempt me."

"Sorry but are we interrupting something?" Gajeel's teammate finally caught up to him and they stood at the door. Dio quickly called out to them.

"Not at all. Come on in." The four of them entered the room, each of them with a different reaction. The Lightning Dragon Slayer's eyes fell on the thread mage.

"Hey you're the kid from Hidden." Yu looked at him in mild interest.

"And you are?"

"Laxus Dreyar."

"Yuveria Weiszerman, nice to meet you."

"Saa~ So this is how everybody looks like ." Mirajane's eyes scanned the group and her eyes paused at Raze. He was staring in their direction with neutral expression. After a second or two, she approached him.

"Hmm… are you by any chance a model?" He looked at her in mild surprise but mainly confusion.

"No…why'd you ask?"

"Oh it's nothing really, I'm was just mistaken." Sedna propped an arm on raze's shoulder.

"Don't worry, you aren't the first to think pretty boy here is one." After getting acquainted with one another, the groups fell into minor chats with each side. Though the main topic turned out to be how Arcana Legacy met Gajeel. They retold the tale without leaving out any details and of course, laughter and teases were made at the expense of the Metal Dragon Slayer much to his dismay.

"Juvia's been wondering but where did your Guild name come from?" A wave of faint nostalgia flickered through their eyes at the memory. After all, they were all there when the Guild was formed. Dio started explaining.

"There isn't really a meaning behind it but 'Arcana' came from our Master's interest in our guild mate's keys and 'Legacy' was because Master wanted us to leave our own tales where ever we went. Like imprints of our actions and ideals. Ones that we won't regret and can be proud of so that we will be remembered by those we've met." Cana hummed in approval.

"Sound like you have a nice Guild Master." Sedna stretched her arms above her head.

"Yeah. Sure Master has some quirks but, we wouldn't want anyone else." Before anyone else could say anything, the intercom switched on.

**"Participants, please make your way to the arena. The Games will be starting in 10 minutes. I repeat, the Games will be starting in 10 minutes. That is all."** The Myth donned their cloaks and all of them excluding Yu and Dio pulled up their hoods since their faces have yet to be shown to the public. Bidding each team good luck and no hard feelings, they departed to the field.

* * *

The Hidden game for the second day was Chariot and just like the name suggested, it involved moving. The race was being broadcasted to the audience through Lacrima-vision and their guest of the day was Jason, a Weekly Sorcerer Reporter.

**"At any rate Yajima-san…with this kind of competition, who is being anticipated?" **Yajima hummed in thought.

**"Somehow trailing at the back, far, far from the lead Fairy Tail A's Natsu is in a groggy state and that's not all! Right next to him, Fairy Tail B's Gajeel and even Sabertooth's Sting are in the same condition! What in the world is going on Yajima-san?"**

**"The three of them seem to have something in common." **Together with the front group, Raze snickered to himself knowingly, 'All Dragon Slayers are the same. Those '_almighty'_ mages can't do a thing on any transportation. Amuses me every time.' A thought entered his mind, 'I wonder if I can use it against them. Maybe with a dizzy ray gun or I could make the floor move like conveyor belt. But the problem is how should I use it…" Raze fell deep in thought and musings. Unknown to him, more and more contestants were gradually passing him. Back at Domus Flau, more whispers and chatters were heard from the female population than usual.

"Hey who's that guy?" A brunette giggled.

"I don't know but he's really cute."

"Didn't they say his name is Ra…Raz…"

"I remember, he's Razen Oxford."

"Yeah that's right! He's total eye candy." A blonde spoke with stars in her eyes.

"*sigh* I think I'm in love~" Another said dreamily. Half of the male population groaned at their gushing and swooning. Yes, you're not mistaken. Razen Oxford, was steadily gaining a fan club.

**"It's a dead heat here! In the lead is Raven Tail's Kurohebi and behind him is Blue Pegasus' Ichiya, Masquerade's Melodia on all fours in her takeover form, Lamia Scale's Yuka and Mermaid Heel's Risley. Somewhat further behind is Quarto Cerberus' reserve member Bacchus followed by Arcana Legacy's Razen Oxford who's been dropping places. Is his stamina running out?"**

None of the commentator's words registered in Raze's preoccupied mind. He was brought out of his thought only when the chariot suddenly jerked and the whole platform tilted.

"Woah what's going on?!" From his high position, he the saw all the other platforms being affected as well because one of the platform was forcefully smashed into the ground. Realization struck him when his vision focused on the mass of mages way in front of him. He lost focus and lagged behind…again. One was even speeding ahead like nothing happened! He pumped magic towards his feet, "**Fantasy Make: Flash Step**!" Two pairs of long, slim translucent wings appeared at his ankles. In a swift movement, he bent his knees and his body surged forward. His steps were so quick it looked as if he was a speeding through the air without any wind resistance and the sound of each footstep was only heard one delayed second later. Large distances were easily covered in the matter of a few steps and the other contestant quickly came into view. They crossed the finish line one after the other but he was determined to do at least one thing. Flames lit up in his eyes, 'THERE'S NO WAY AM I GOING TO FINISH BEHIND THAT PERFUME PERVERT!'. In a blur of motion, Raze managed to cross the goal one full leap ahead of Ichiya coming in 6th. That, concluded the of Day 2's Hidden.

The contestants were given a short break before the Battle began. The first battle was between Lamia Scale's Toby Horhorta and Masquerade's Melodia Tigafrost. 15 in age and 5 feet 7 in height, Melodia's golden wavy waist length hair was tied up into a side ponytail. Her white mask covered over eyes till the cheekbones of her heart-shaped face. Two long straight fang-like extrusions extended down from the outer edges of her eyes to her chin where it curve slightly. Three bronze lines decorated each side of her mask like whiskers and two bronze strips were painted from her eyebrows down along the bridge of her nose. The strips gradually got thinner towards the end but it didn't touch the edge of her mask. Her fairly toned hourglass figure had a creamy tan and she was wearing a long pebbly blueish-white blouse with white stars spilling from the top left, a pair of black pants and dark blue flats. Around her neck was an obsidian star-shaped necklace with a G clef etched on it. Her guitar that she brought with her was placed at the edge of the field. Toby was fidgeting about as he tried to get a better look at her from where he stood.

"What are you looking at." She snapped at him an icy cold voice.

"I'm so curious! I want to see how you look like under that mask! Ooooooo let's make a bet!" He suddenly declared, "If I win, you'll take of your mask. If you win, I'll tell you my secret!" His opponent sighed.

"Whatever." A loud 'Gong' vibrated through the air.

"**Let's begin the first match!" **Without missing a beat, Toby lunged at Mel. Using his sharp long green nails, he rapidly slashed at her. The masked girl dodged each of his strikes carefully. She didn't like the smell of his nails, it reeked of danger. That and his nails were oddly green. Too green and she didn't smell any nail polish on them.

**"Toby's going hard on the offensive without giving Melodia time to attack. She's doing a good job dodging his attacks but it only be a matter of time before she gets hit if this keeps up. How is she going to turn this around?" **Ignoring his voice, Toby continued to swipe at her in frenzy while Mel took her time to observe him. His attacks were certainly quick but after awhile, it was clear to her that he'd been randomly and blindly trying to slash her. There were more than a few times where his attacks totally missed. Taking a few leaps back, she decided it was time for her to attack.

"**Tiger Soul: Earth**!" Keeping her transformation to half-tiger form, tan fur with black stripes started appearing at her lower arms and her nails sharpened into claws. A tail, a pair of ears, long whiskers and sharp fangs grew out from her body. She easily jumped to the side as Toby's nails struck where she had been standing just a few seconds ago. He launched another attack at the half-tiger girl and this time instead of dodging, she grab his arm and threw him a fair distance away thanks to her takeover's strength. He tumbled upon landing and hastily got up with a flip and his arms were stretched out infront of him. Beneath her mask, a glint appeared in her bronze cat-like eyes at his poorly stable form.

"**Adamina Quake**!" Slamming her palms on the ground, the earth trembled beneath their feet. Toby lost his balance and Mel took this chance to combo, "**Adana Wall**! **Maia Crash**!" A solid wall of rock rapidly rose from the ground and slammed into his mid section like a mach punch. The attack sent him flying up in the air where he couldn't escape. Chunks of earth rose up from the ground and with a clutching motion, the projectiles shot toward Toby's helpless form. He tried to destroy the first with his nails but the force behind it was enough to break through and slam into his face. The rest followed suit and slammed against different parts of his body. His battered body fell motionlessly onto the ground and there was silence. Mel wasn't worried at all though. Her ears picked up Toby's pained breathing. As she waited for her victory verdict, her eyes happened to rest on Toby's teammates. Two of them were staring at him in worry while the others were staring at her. On a whim, she turned to face them. With a finger pointed at her ear, she twitched them and gave them a nod. She wasn't sure if they got the message but her sharp feline eyes saw their eyes widen for a moment before returning her nod. They didn't feel as hostile as before, though only by a bit.

"**And there you have it! With a fast and clean swoop, the first match ends with Melodia turning the battle around in a matter of moves and swept victory from beneath her opponent's feet! What are your thoughts Yajima-san?"**

**"It's an excellent show of attack combination."**

**"That tiger is so cooooooooollll!" **Mel walked over to her prone opponent to see he was conscious the entire time.

"So?" She inquired. It wasn't like she cared what it was but a bet's a bet.

"My socks…"

"Huh?" She wasn't sure if she heard right. He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"My socks…I…can't find one of them. Even though I've been looking for the past 3 months." Tear were pouring down from his eyes like a broken dam, "Why can't I find it…I *sniff* couldn't tell anyone." Normally she probably would have pitied him but for something like this? Mel stared at him with a deadpanned expression. Crossing her arms, she raised one arm and casually licked her half-furry paw.

"Are you an idiot? It's hanging around your neck." Her sharp unflinching words caused his body to jerk and suddenly gain energy to move. He sat up with a wide smile and gazed at his '_long lost_' sock in his hands.

"It was in a place like this?!"

"EH?!" The crowd exclaimed in disbelief.

"You're such a good guy…oon…I finally found it…" Toby suddenly got up to give her a hug but it only made her step back and immediately cast 4 **Adana Walls **to trap him in place and safely out of reach. Both Mages left the field and the next battle started shortly. The second battle was between the current point leader and newly registered Guild, Raven Tail's Kurohebi and another new Guild, Arcana Legacy's Sedna Croix. Sedna passed her cloak to Yu before entering the arena with her opponent. The blonde received a couple of wolf whistles from the crowd but she blatantly ignored them. In fact, she found it a tad irritating. How Raze puts up with this all the time remains mystery to her. A loud 'Gong' resounded through the air signalling the start of the match. When the go sign was given, everyone watched on expectantly but neither combatant moved an inch from their spot. The paper mage propped an arm on her hip.

"Just to make things clear, I'm not going to bet anything." Her opponent didn't care either.

"Fine by me." The two of them continued staring at each other intensely. It was so silent they could hear a coin drop.

**"Well it appears that we'll be having a change of pace this round. But please be reminded that there is a time limit." **From one of the viewing stands, the blonde Dragon Slayer from Sabertooth snickered.

"What are they doing standing around like that."

"It's called sizing your opponent." **  
**

"I know what it's called but the match's not going anywhere like this."

"Why? Are you interested in their fight?" His partner questioned him with mild interest which he shrugged to.

"Just thought I'd see what all the buzz about the new Guild's about." Rufus tapped his temple.

"Ah that's right, I remember you sleeping through yesterday's battles." Sting's Exceed crossed his arms in pride.**  
**

"I don't think it'll matter to us. We're too strong for them."

"Fro thinks so too. We won't lose."

"They're starting." Orga brought their attention back to the match. Kuroheibi was walking slowly to his opponent. Seeing this, Sedna prepared a stack of hidden sharpened paper in each of her light pink sleeves and her green eyes sharpened in focus. He casually walked to the centre of the field where he broke into a dash. He swung at her with quick accurate strikes but she dodged them with minimal movement by gracefully shifting her body accordingly. Kurohebi's body suddenly bent down and his leg rose to deliver a roundhouse kick. She created a shield of reinforced paper that effectively blocked his kick but her legs were swept under her with his other free leg. Having lost her footing, Sedna spun her body and delivered a torrent of razor sharp papers right in his face. His body immediately turned to sand and her papers stabbed the ground in the distance. A few drops of blood stained the ground before her. Green eyes scanned the field and was met with nothing but sand. 'A Sand Mage? No, it feels different.', she wondered, 'This will be troublesome…'. She stepped forward with a mumble.

"Scatter." At the command, an endless supply of paper poured out of her sleeves. It didn't stop until the entire surface of the field was painted white. Keeping a calm mind, she stood at the centre with several pieces of paper hovering around her hands. Feeling movement behind her, she turned around and sent a paper flying. Her opponent avoided it in mid run and swung a fist at her. She dodge it but before she could land a hit, his body turned to sand once again. This continued on and his attacks were getting increasingly faster and harder for Sedna to dodge. By the fifth time, she had enough of this. Kurohebi appeared again and managed to cut a few strands of her blonde hair but before he could high tail it to safety, Sedna compressed the papers together to form a very, _very_ hard surface. Her opponent ended up slamming against it with a loud and painful 'THUD' and she extended her palm out. Multiple sheets of razor sharp paper shot up from the ground around him and slashed his body. However, she noticed the sand around her a second too late. He grinned.

"**Sand Rebellion**." The sand burst into a fierce explosion strong enough to send shockwaves through the arena. The force of the attack blew away the papers near her and caused the sand beneath it to loosen in a big puff. Kurohebi stood up and wiped the blood from his cheek. His grin ever present on his face. It took some time for the commentator to gather his voice.

**"T-That was one devastating attack by Raven Tail's Kurohebi. Using his attacks as a cover, he was actually bringing the sand above the his opponent's paper field. Question now is, after being caught off guard, is she still standing?" **The loose sand particles gradually thinned out and his grin dropped. In the midst on that explosion was a huge sphere or paper. It fell apart in sections to reveal a roughed up Mage. Sedna was still standing. His expression fell further into a frown. Sand suddenly erupted from below and swirled around the field in a sandstorm. The Paper Mage brought her sleeve to cover her nose as she looked at the storm in distaste.

"Tell me," His voice whispered to her as his body became one with the sand, "A woman's body is important to them isn't it?" She raised an eyebrow at his question. "Because suddenly, I feel like destroying your's!" At his words, the sand swirled around her violent in a flurry of slashes, ripping her clothes and cutting her skin. The grains scratched against her entire body in fury. Her legs, arms and neck, there wasn't one place that didn't sting. By the end of the onslaught, her sleeves were limply dangling around her arms, the rest of her clothes had rips and fresh cuts decorated her body. In forceful movements, she cleanly ripped off her sleeves and threw them aside. Flames burned in her eyes, 'Two can play at this game.' She was very, very pissed off and fed up by his cowardly hit-and-run tactics. A dense and alarming amount of Magic surrounded Sedna.

"**Philyra's Domain**." Paper scattered all over the field shot the sky with a light blue glow and a dome of dark blue engulfed the entire field and its combatants in the matter of a few short seconds. The sandstorm suddenly stopped and fell inanimately back to the ground. Every onlooker, save Arcana Legacy, were at the edge of their seats. Nothing could be seen or heard from the outside which only increased their curiosity even more.

**"Well folks, I not quite sure what just happened but Arcana Legacy's Sedna seems to have pull out quite a move. Though we can't see what's going on, I have a feeling we'll be in for more waiting." **True enough, the dome remained standing but the tension in the air never faded. Short seconds felt like minutes and the timer counted to the last minute. When the dome finally dissipated, they were left speechless. Kurohebi laid unconscious on the ground with many cuts and a couple of bruises on his body. Sedna on the other hand, fared fairly worse off than before. Her bangs casted shadows over eyes and her hair was messy but she was still standing. This match, was over.

* * *

The crowd roared at the heated battles on the field. Attacks were exchanged along with cheers and jeers from all sides, unaware of what's going on around them/under their noses. Ever wondered what happened to Mona? Well, she definitely wasn't waiting at the back while the rest of her team fought. Nope, they can manage well enough without her around. Stone bricks lined the walls of the spacious corridors within Domus Flau. The secret operation team was split up in groups.

Sai and his exceed, Kayla went to infiltrate the Castle walls while Zayne and Neaki stayed seated to overlook the stands. Iona and Drew were searching the capital and Mona was scouring the interiors of Domus Flau with Louise. The Archive mage had a panel infront of him displaying the layout the entire arena. On it, different areas were labelled and marked with icons. The duo's been sneaking into all the waiting rooms, checking for anything out of the ordinary. Being extra carefully they didn't leave behind any traces, Louise planted a bug at a concealed, hard to spot area of the each room before leaving. They were finished with the last of them and were about to round the corner when they heard hushed whispering. Pressing their backs against the wall, they peered around the corner. Four shady guys in dark hooded overalls and masks closed the door behind them. But what caught their attention was what they had in their arms. An unconscious girl with long navy blue hair was draped over one's shoulder, an older woman in the same fashion and another had a white cat in his arms. Louise glanced down at his panel checked that they were coming out of the infirmary. He dismissed the panel. The kidnappers fled down the hallway away from them in a hurry. Louise and Mona nodded to each other and quietly followed after them. He picked up speed ahead of Mona as light was seen further ahead. The four infront heard his footsteps approaching and look back in surprise.

"Shit!"

"Make a run for it!" Louise materialised a black, sleek sabre with irregular yellow lines running across it with his Magic. One of the four broke off and faced him with a pistol in each hand. He disarmed the safety trigger. He aimed his guns at the swordsman and shot at him repeatedly. Each shot missed its target as he dodged from side to side with ease. His stared forward in focus, 'Slow.' In reach of the gunner, he slammed the blunt edge of his blade on his wrists. The gun fell to the ground in 'Clangs' and Louise proceed to deliver a hard jab at the back his neck with the bunt of his sabre. The hooded figure was knocked out and his companions freaked out. They panicked on whether they should leave everyone but the girl behind as they ran. This naturally caused his ear to perk up at their given request. Magic circles suddenly appeared at their feet.

"**Snow Fist**!" Three huge hands made of snow rose to trap them in their chilling iron grip.

"What is this?!"

"I can't break free!"

"We're doomed!" Cold steel pressed against one of their neck and he could only gulp in fear. The duo now stood infront them. Mona tried to sound calm but her eyes betrayed her. A dark look flashed across her eyes.

"Hand them over." They didn't move but a little squeeze convinced them otherwise. With shaky arms they passed them to her one by one.

"Who's behind this?" They refused to talk. Louise pressed his blade harder against his neck and blood started to trickle down his skin.

"R-Raven Tail!" Mona's eyebrows rose at the news and Louise pressed further.

"What for?"

"W-We don't know." The cut was slowly but gradually getting bigger, "We really don't know! All they said was to bring the girl that was in the sick bay!" The duo stared at them but found no hints of a lie in their words. With a sigh, Louise relaxed and released his sword. Together with Mona, they decided to carry them back. Placing the Exceed on the girl, he knelt down and gently carried her bridal style. Mona did the same with the older lady. He felt small movements in his arms and looked down to a pair of half opened, unfocused brown eyes.

"Are you okay?" Her blurred gaze met his and her mouth widened a fraction.

"Stop right there!" The duo's heads snapped to see a rapidly speeding figure with pink hair, "Where are you guys taking Wendy and the others?!" His feet skidded to a stop infront of them.

"Who, are you?" The Snow Mage questioned.

"I'm Natsu, her guildmate! You better give her back! You mess with us, you mess with Fairy Tail!" Natsu was breathing fire just inches away from the Archive Mage's face. Louise looked at the pink head's Guildmark and sure enough, it was the same as the girl's. He was about to say something when the sound of approaching footsteps clad in steel set off the alarms in their heads. The guards must have heard the gunshots earlier. They mustn't get caught, not this early. In a hurry, he uttered a small apology as he carefully tossed the girl and the Exceed to him and the old lady was propped against the side of the path. While Natsu was busy catching her, they bolted.

* * *

**Oh man they were almost caught. XP The rest of the next few chapters will be in roughly the same manner. I've finished arranging the battles and who will be going out for the whole tournament so that's one ****issue solved. Hmm somehow, I feel that my story is a bit TOO canon for my liking. :/ What do you guys think? ****It'll be some time before the next chapter comes up because I'll be busy with a project and I figured it's time I updated my Digimon Fic.**

**Question: Do you guys prefer a detailed, long match like Sedna's or a short one like Melodia's?**

*Philyra is the Greek Goddess of Crafts (Paper) and also the Goddess of Writing, Healing and Perfume.

**Keep up with the reviews~**

Day 2 Rankings,

Arcana Legacy - 33p

Raven Tail - 26p

Masquerade - 26p

Lamia Scale - 22p

Sabertooth - 20p

Mermaid Heel - 20p

Blue Pegasus - 18p

Fairy Tail B - 13p

Quarto Cerberus - 12p

Fairy Tail A - 11p

**Here's the new OC profile,**

Name: Melodia Tigafrost  
Age/Gender: 15/F  
Magic: Takeover Magic  
Hair: Golden and wavy till her waist. Usually in a side ponytail.  
Eyes: Bronze and cat-like.  
Appearance: She wears a long pebbly blueish-white blouse with white stars spilling from the top left, black pants and dark blue flats.  
Strengths: Close combat fighting, level-headed, quick on her feet. A rank Mage.  
Weakness: Her takeovers requires lots of magic to do and some of her spells as well. She is afraid of losing people she loves and sometimes wake up with nightmares about it.  
Preferred weapon: A pair of daggers that her guitar can change into.  
Affiliation: Masquerade. Her red Guild mark is on her right cheek.  
Likes: Ariawen (her tiger cub companion), playing music, singing, eating desserts  
Dislikes: Bullies, dark guilds, anyone other than who she really trusts to touch her guitar and necklace.


End file.
